Rider Plans
by Spartan719
Summary: I'm new to fanfiction so I decided to place my ideas up for show before doing them. Enjoy! Latest Idea: OOO.
1. Neon Genesis: Hardboiled

**AN: Hi guys! I'm new to publishing fanfiction so I thought before publishing my first story; I thought it would be a good idea to show you what I have in mind for my stories. Just tell me what you think of it and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Evangelion.

Idea 1: Neon Genesis: Hardboiled

One night on a small island there stood a huge building, inside Shinji Ikari was looking over some sort of document with a flashlight. He felt a little nervous because to him this was the biggest case that he and his mentor, whom Shinji calls "Boss", have had in a while. After he was abandoned by his father Boss took him in as a student whom Shinji looked up to over the years.

"Child of fate?" asked Shinji towards Boss. Boss was wearing a black shirt, white tie, an all-white tuxedo, and to top it off his signature white fedora. Boss was white, middle aged, has black hair, and was a true "hardboiled" detective.

"Yes," Boss answered as he walked past Shinji in an opposite direction. "A young girl who carries with her everything on the Earth. The enemy is drawing out her power on this island…and using it for villainy. 'I want to save her'. That is the wish of my client." as Boss explained with Shinji following him.

"Hey Boss," Shinji stood in front of him with confidence. "I'll help too."

"That would be help from half of man. Listen, Shinji. Obey my orders without fail."

Shinji just sighed as he put away his stuff.

"Even here…the same lecture as always…" Shinji started as he walked away only for Boss to touch him by the shoulder and turn him back to his line of sight.

"It is because we're in a place like this," Boss explained. Shinji nodded understanding his concern.

"I get it. I get it," Shinji nodded again. "It's a promise."

As they started walking the alarms triggered. Boss dragged Shinji to a safe place to hide as they heard several henchmen coming to their location.

"Search!" several voices yelled. Shinji and Boss looked through the pipes to see men in business suits.

"**Come out, thief." **A female voice said. "**Or are you a spy for a rival organization?** **Either way, you're a puny animal who has wandered into Hell**."

The detective and detective-in-training looked only to see a female creature. She had the upper torso of a human, but she had no visible eyes as her pale blonde hair seemed to spike up with the exception of those strands under a band that wrapped over her head to the high black collar she wore and it also covered the eyes on her light pink face. The rest of her body of magenta skin was covered in red and black armor while her legs were fused into one shoe-like formation with red on her right, black on her left, and all connected by golden laces.

Shinji gasped at the sight.

"A monster!" Shinji quietly whispered in complete shock.

Boss however remained calm. "Shinji… I have an order for you already."

Boss gave Shinji a silver briefcase with a red W on it.

"Hold this and stay here. Don't take a step away from here." Boss calmly ordered. Shinji however was the complete opposite.

"Boss…Are you serious!?" Shinji gawked, as he tried to get closer Boss stopped him before going out himself.

"Found him!" screamed one of the henchmen. The rest gathered around Boss. Boss took off his coat to fight better.

Boss fought them quite easily showing he skilled he was in talent. Surprising he took them all down while wearing his hat.

However, one of the henchmen took out a flash drive with a rib-cage like exterior, the letter M on it, and pressed the button on it.

"**MASQUERADE!**"

He then injected the flash drive into his skin as did the rest. Their skin, especially their heads, became as black as their uniforms. Their mask was almost completely black if it wasn't for the white rib-cage design on it.

The Masquerade dopants surrounded Boss. Boss didn't seem so surprised but the female creature rose up to his sight.

"**You came to rob me, right?" **the female creature that was presumed to be a fellow dopant. "**You're my type of man. But what a pity…" **the female dopant said as she got an energy orb ready.

"One should only shoot if they're prepared to be shot as well." Boss calmly said as he places his hand on his hat. "Ready?" The female dopant gasped in surprise that he wasn't scared. "It's usually my policy to not use GaiaMemory for a job, but…" Boss then placed a red device on his waist with a slot for a kind of flash drive that was large, red, silver, and looked like an upside-down M shape with a piece only the right side missing. As he placed it on his waist a gunmetal belt appeared wrapping around it while a strange slot showed up on his right hip.

"**LostDriver!? Why do you have that?**" the female dopant gawked at surprised even dismissing her energy orb.

Instead of answering Boss removed his hat with his left and in his right hand was a silver tipped black flash drive with a purple skull facing the side with an S on the bottom. Boss pressed the button on this so-called "GaiaMemory".

"**SKULL!**"

He soon placed it in the slot before moving it to the right which soon resembled the half of the letter W. The emblem of the memory appeared again in front of the belt.

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!"

With a blast of purple lightning and a dark sound, pixels appeared around Boss before attaching and forming a suit of black armor, with the belt still visible. He now had silver cuffs and accents, which made a rib-cage design on the chest; the helmet was designed after a skull with an S-shaped crack revealing who he was before he slipped his white fedora back onto his head while Shinji gasped in surprise in his hiding spot.

"Saa…omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Boss or Kamen Rider Skull said with subtle anger.

The Masquerade dopants started charging at him and took them down quite easily. The female dopant started charging her energy orbs while Skull grabbed two dopants by the neck. Skull quickly noticed and as she fired three orbs he used the dopants he grabbed as shields. The orbs vaporized them and Skull jumped back in an effort to dodge the third only to be hit in the head. Luckily it only torn a little of the front rim of his hat.

Shinji was still stunned from his hiding place as Skull pulled out Skull Magnum dodging and firing at the energy orbs before trying to fire at the female dopant.

"Boss…" Shinji said in admiration before seeing a young girl wandering. She had blue hair, pale skin, weird red eyes, and was wearing a white outfit.

"Is that her?" Shinji was about to follow until Boss' word echoed in his head.

"_Hold this and stay here. Don't take a step away from here."_

Shinji looked back at Skull who was still fight and back in the direction that the girl was in.

"No." Shinji said to himself. "If I save her, Boss will definitely see me in a new light."

And with that, Shinji followed the girl to a green lit room.

"Hey. Are you the Child of Fate?" Shinji asked wondering what her response would be. The girl just simply looked at him with a cold and emotionless face.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Shinji could tell the coldness and emotionless tone in that voice.

"You're not one of the people who work here." The girl observed before facing away and continued walking towards the room. "You do not appear to have the intelligence to be chosen by the organization or the commander."

"What was that!?" Shinji snapped. "How dare you speak to an elder that way!"

The girl went to terminal before observing Shinji further. "From the looks of it, you and I are not that different when it comes to age." The girl stated before going back to the monitor.

Shinji looked around the room which appeared to be some type of lab before noticing something familiar in a glass case; GaiaMemories like the ones the dopants used.

"GaiaMemory!" he gasped. "You…You made them!?" Shinji asked but the girl paid no attention to him. "Hey!" Shinji said getting her attention.

"Hm?" The girl looked at Shinji then at the briefcase. She grabbed the briefcase and opened it much to Shinji's protests.

Inside was a LostDriver like Skull's except there is another slot on the left with a gold rim. In the top part of the case were six GaiaMemories which were similar to Skull's. There were 3 with a silver tip with the letters C (Cyclone), H (Heat), L (Luna). The other 3 had a golden tip with the letters J (Joker), M (Metal), and T (Trigger).

"Fascinating…" the girl said before showing them to Shinji. " Who came up with these? The person who uses the Driver can become one with me. You can use two memories…with my newfound intelligence, the ultimate super human will be born and everything in the commander's plan will be improved."

Shinji then snapped. He couldn't take it anymore watching the girl examining the devices like a ten year old receiving gift on Christmas morning. He grabbed her and looked at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's so fascinating, you damn devil!" Shinji growled in anger. "Do you know how many tears have been spilled because of the Memories you bastards made?!"

"Are people who work in a gun factory criminals?" the girl countered. Shinji just stared at her not knowing how to respond. "Of course not. The only fault lies in the people who use the guns for crimes. I merely want to see more Memories that can benefit Commander Gendo Ikari." Shinji was mad enough but after hearing his bastard of a father's name, it pushed him to the edge.

"SHUT UP!" Shinji snapped pushing the girl causing her to drop the case. She fell into some sort of chamber that soon teleported her away. Shinji became stunned at his actions before examining the chamber.

At the same time the blunette found herself in some sort of crystal capsule on the roof of the building.

"I was teleported to the GaiaTower?" the girl asked herself as she examined her surroundings. Soon she heard something was charging.

"Baka!"

Boss, who was out of his Rider form, slapped Shinji in frustration. Shinji looked down at his mistake while Boss continued.

"Why didn't you do as I said? If you hadn't pushed that girl, right now…" Shinji then looked down with only one thought in his head.

"_It's all my fault"._

As the duo reached up to the roof Shinji kept guard while Boss was trying to get the girl out. Boss placed his hand on the capsule which made a light before the girl can finally stepped out. The alarms went off and Shinji notices an attack chopper coming in their direction.

"Boss! We have to leave!" Shinji yelled urging the other to hurry.

As they made their way out more henchmen appeared on the balcony. Three of them drew their guns… and shot Boss in the back.

"Boss!" Shinji yelled as he went to his mentor's side getting down at his eye level.

"Boss!"

"Shinji…Please continue this case for me." Boss grunted knowing he doesn't have much time left for him. "I'm done for." Boss then used the last of strength to pick up his hat and placed it on Shinji's head.

"The girl…" Boss then looked at the girl and looked back at Shinji. "Please take care of her."

"Boss…Please forgive me. The hat is too soon for me. I'm not ready yet!" Shinji yelled as he started to form tears in his eyes.

Boss just looked up at him and smiled. "Then become a suitable man for it." And with that Boss, the greatest man Shinji has known most of his life, has died.

"BOSS!"

The mourning was cut short as a bulge began to grow and glowed purple. It then exploded dragging Boss' body and pushing Shinji away. The female dopant rose and started firing at them as did the rest.

Shinji and the girl ran to a safe distance but when they reached the stairway the two noticed the chopper facing them from the window. The chopper started firing and the two took cover on the stairs.

The girl looked at the briefcase before opening them and showing the inside to Shinji again.

"Do you have to courage to ride with devil?" the girl asked. Shinji, knowing there was no other option, grabbed the Driver and placed on his waist. The second he did a similar on formed on the girl's waist. Shinji grabbed the Joker, Trigger, and Metal Memories before placing the Metal and Trigger away. The girl grabbed the Cyclone, Heat, and Luna Memories before putting the Heat and Luna Memories away.

With a roar from Shinji the two stood up and placed the Joker and Cyclone memories in their respective slots. As soon as they did a white light enveloped them. As soon as it faded a warrior in armor appeared. He had a white line down the middle, on the left side his armor was black with a purple highlight and the right was the same except the armor was green and the highlight was a light green. On his helmet he had a W shaped antennae and red glowing compound eyes,

The warrior faced the chopper before summoning a gust of wind which he used to blow the chopper away. From that day forth, Kamen Rider W was born.

**There it is! My first idea for my story. If any of you fell that I should change it a little let me know. So Review and Pm me for questions.**


	2. Code Ryuki

**AN: I decided to upload to you guys a preview of a different idea that I have. Also don't worry I plan to upload Neon Genesis: Hardboiled sometime during the week maybe tomorrow (cross your fingers!). Anyway here's one that I got based on a familiar exiled prince of Britannia and a man who created the mirror world for a special reason.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

Idea 2: Code Ryuki

It was a.t.b. 2010 shortly after the Holy Empire of Britannia has just declared war on Japan. Before the Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, has exiled his son and daughter, Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia, shortly after their mother, Marianne, was assassinated and Nunnally became blind and crippled. The two were sent to Japan as bargaining chips but at least it's also where they met Suzaku Kururugi.

During the war the three managed to find shelter and decide to leave as soon as it's morning. On that night, Lelouch decided to go outside to think while Suzaku and Nunnally were sleeping. Lelouch sat on tree stump while thinking.

"_Damn them! Damn Britannia especially my father! How could he just do this to us after mother died, after Nunnally lost her sight and legs! I would do anything to get back at them especially __**him**__." _Lelouch thought as looked up at night sky hoping that he could see a shooting star to wish on.

"Well you don't seem to be in a happy mood." a male voice said. Lelouch quickly turned to the source of the voice but he saw nothing.

"I guess it must've been my imagination." Lelouch presumed thinking that he had an exhausting day today. But as he turned around he became surprised as he saw an older man looking down on him. He was clearly Japanese, long black hair, wore a trench coat, and has brown eyes.

"Who are you?" The young former prince asked and the only response he got was a tiny laugh.

"Where are my manners? My name is Shiro Kenzaki and it's a pleasure to meet you Lelouch Vi Britannia." As Shiro introduced himself Lelouch became quickly surprised that this man knows his full name.

"How do you know who I am?" Lelouch asked hoping he wasn't an agent of Britannia trying to 'rescue' his prince and princess.

"I know a lot of things such as you, your sister's condition, your father, mother, etc. And, you don't have to worry I don't work for Britannia or any nation. In fact I'm here to help." Shiro explained and Lelouch wondered what he meant by _help_.

"How can you help an exiled prince who wants revenge on his nation?" Lelouch asked knowing that anyone couldn't answer something like that. Shiro looked confident and started to explain.

"What if I tell you that I can give you an opportunity to destroy Britannia while at the same time you can restore your sister's condition and create a better world for her?" Shiro asked. Lelouch quickly became surprised that a stranger would come to his aid and actually having a solution to his dilemma but of course he also thought realistically.

"What's the catch?" Lelouch asked and Shiro smiled at this question.

"You're truly as smart as they say but down to the point I am holding a tournament in a few years." Shiro began and Lelouch started paying close attention to every word Shiro said.

"And, I want you to participate in it. You and twelve others will be chosen to become Kamen Riders with the advent decks that I made." Shiro then explained to Lelouch the advent decks, the Kamen Riders, and the Mirror World and its monsters.

"In the tournament you and the other twelve will fight to death and the last man standing will receive their deepest wish granted. How does that sound?" Shiro asked but Lelouch looked conflicted. He needs that wish for Nunnally but killing other people for it. Lelouch thought about it for some time until.

"I'll do it." Lelouch said with determination and Shiro went into his pocket and gave Lelouch a rectangular box.

"I knew I picked a good Rider. This is your Advent Deck and of this moment considers yourself not only a Kamen Rider but a fellow participant in my tournament." Shiro said as Lelouch took the deck from him.

"Have you chosen any other Rider yet?"

"Honestly, you're my first and the tournament or Rider War won't start until a few years from now." Shiro explained. Lelouch took all this information and decided to use it towards his advantage.

"I guess I should start training."

"Indeed I will check up on you time to time to oversee your progress. I have given you a head start so be ready." as Shiro began to leave Lelouch went after him. "What?"

"Before you go can I ask you one last question?"

"What is it?"

"Why would you help me, a stranger?" Shiro only looked down thinking of his time with Yui.

"I know what it's like to lose a sister." Shiro then left only for Lelouch to begin examining his new Advent Deck.

**AN: So what do you think? Also which deck did Shiro gave to Lelouch? That's where you come in. I'll be posting a poll for which rider Lelouch would be (except Odin and Femme due to obvious reasons). Code Ryuki will be published later in the month.**

**EvilIncarnateInc. CEO: Thank you for the compliment and don't worry you'll be seeing more of Shinji and Rei soon.**

**Poll Update: Ryuga is in the lead. Ryuki and Knight for second. Ohja for third. Zolda and Imperer for fourth and Tiger for last. (Note: The polls have been extended towards May 16 due to school.)**


	3. Code Eternal

**AN: So I decide to update Rider Plans and Neon Genesis: W at the same day? God, there must be something wrong with me! Anyway this idea came from a comparison between Kamen Rider Eternal and Lelouch. And, to me they're surprising not a whole lot different. Anyway, I would still be doing this and Code Ryuki once there's a clear winner in the poll by the end of the month. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Code Eternal

Lelouch was looking at the soldiers who pointed their guns at him. In front him who the green haired girl who had just taken a bullet for him. The girl was about to grab his arm but instead he took out a device that his suitcase was holding. It was a red device with a slot for a kind of flash drive that was large, red, silver, and looked like an upside-down M shape with a piece only the right side missing. To him it took a few years to make this considering the resources he had at his disposal. He placed it on his waist which soon formed a belt for him. He grinned at the soldiers then asked the leader.

"Say, tell me how should a Britannian who detests this own country live his life?" this got the leader's attention.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leader then noticed Lelouch getting out a white USB flash drive with a yellow E on it.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy or you finally realized that only ones that should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?" Lelouch then pressed the button on the USB.

"**ETERNAL!"**

Lelouch then placed it in the slot where the logo of flash drive speared in front of it.

"Henshin!" Lelouch then pushed the slot away.

"**ETERNAL!"**

Blue lightning formed around along with some pixels while a tune was playing. They formed up on Lelouch which in turn gave him armor. And, at the end blue flames surrounded him put quickly died down. Lelouch now had white armor, blue flame patterns on his forearms and on the cuffs of his feet, a cape, a vest that has empty slots, an armband which held empty slots as well, and on his leg was the same things. His helmet had yellow insect eyes, a black strip which surrounded the eyes and the back of the helmet and on his forehead was a sharp trident and a gem which was in the base. The officers seem to be intimidated by his new found appearance.

"What's g-going on here?" Instead of an answer Eternal pulled out the Eternal Edge and started cutting the officers down and while impressively dodging bullets. When he was done he noticed that the leader was mortally wounded but still alive regardless.

"Who-who are you?" Lelouch grinned behind his helmet before replying.

"Kamen Rider Eternal and I command you…to go to hell!" Eternal then shoved his blade into the officer's throat before pulling it out and looking over the damage he did.

"_I've been waiting. For years I've been waiting to use my power. Years ago I received a gift from another world the, Eternal Memory, and with it I was able to replicate the formula for a LostDriver. It took years to create it with the limited resources I have but it was worth it. With this now I can protect Nunnally and grant and protect her wish…Eternally. And I will send Britainnia straight to hell."_

* * *

**AN: There it is my latest idea! If you have any questions leave them in a review or pm me. Well that's all for now, until next time!**


	4. Code Eternal: Side Story

**AN: After doing some thinking and looking at the review for Code Eternal, I thought "Is there room for more Riders other than Lelouch or a few other people in the Black Knights? And, what's happening with them?" After thinking on those two questions I present my latest idea featuring the manga and OVA characters. The story will take place after R1 of Code Eternal and in between R2 so I'll try not to spoil it as best as I can other than the Riders' identities.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Code Eternal: Side story

_**2017 a.t.b; EU; in a forest between France and Germany**_

"Dammit! Where did he go!?" The Britannian captain questioned. He and his comrades were assigned to guard an information disk with vital information on their upcoming reinforcements but it was stolen and the thief got a head start.

"Sir! I got movement on my radar!" The Captain looked at the radar on his Gloucester and sees one red dot.

"Don't worry, we outnumber him. This shouldn't be too hard." The radar soon went blank and left the squad more confused. Just then a mysterious figure tackled one of the Sutherlands and dragged it away.

"Private! Report!"

"Oh God! NOOOOO….!" The com soon went dead. The Knightmares huddled up anticipating their foe's next turn.

"What do we do, sir?"

"Just stay calm. He can't take all of us down." The figure rush at them again this time it held out its claw and it revealed a hidden blade. It stabbed the Sutherland in the chest and reached for the pilot. It immediately left before they fired.

"Sir, could…could this be the Beast?" Britannians soldiers stationed in the EU heard rumors of a Knightmare that kills with no mercy and leaves no survivors. The damage it leaves behind even looked like it was ravaged by some animal. Some even believed that it was haunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, the Beast is just a rumor." Just then the figure jumped out of the woods and threw its tonfa at one of them. It landed in the cockpit and when the Knightmare itself landed the squad stood astonished at its' features. It was a W0X Type-01 Alexander except its armor was spikier, the red highlights were replaced with black, its hands resemble claws, and lastly the eyes were red instead of green. It then made a gesture like it was roaring.

"Open fire!" The Alexander drew out its' remaining tonfa and attacked while dodging bullets. The Gloucester charged but the Alexander instantly knocked it down. The Captain watched as the Alexander tore through the squad and literally did tear through a few of them with its claws. The Alexander looked at the damage it caused and went to pick up his other tonfa. The Gloucester drew out its MVS and started to stand up slowly. It then started to charge.

"YOU MONSTER!" The Alexander turned to see the Gloucester stabbed through the back of the cockpit. When it was removed the Gloucester fell and the Alexander looked at its mysterious savior. It was a Knightmare that looked like the Guren but was black with silver with a skull face and instead of a huge claw it had a 7-Type arm. It was the Byakuen in its Skull form.

The two cockpits opened revealing two armored men and got on the ground. The one from the Alexander had white spiky armor, red compound eyes which some of it was covered with spikes, and had a W antennae. This was Kamen Rider Fang.

The one from the Byakuen had black armor, silver cuffs and accents, a rib-cage design on his chest, a scarf around his neck, and a helmet that resembles a skull but with crack on the forehead which was covered by a white fedora. This was Kamen Rider Skull.

"Long time, no see, Fang…or should I say, Akito?"

"I can say the same thing to you, Orpheus." The two removed their memories and reverted to their civilian forms and when they did their Knightmares went back to their original shape and color. When Fang transformed he became a young man who was 17 years old, Japanese, blue eyes, and blue hair with a long braid behind. He was wearing a simple blue jacket, jeans, white sneakers, and carried a katana. His name was Akito Hyuga.

Skull took off his hat and transformed and all that was left was a young man the same age as Akito. He had blond hair, green eyes, and was Britannian. He was wearing a gray coat, white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and later placed his white hat back on. His name was Orpheus Zevon.

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked.

"I could say the same for you. I thought the W-0 was destroyed a few months ago. Everyone dead or MIA on the roster, even you."

"That's the official story." Akito pointed out.

"So what really happened?"

"I convinced Lelouch to accept the remaining W-0 into the Black Knights." Akito answered. This caught Orpheus by surprise.

"That's unexpected of you. I thought you didn't really care about any of them and could care less if they died." Orpheus said from his past experience with Akito.

"They still have their skills which are still beneficial against Britannia." Akito coldly said.

"Now that sounds more like you. So, what are you doing here in the EU and not Japan?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on Britannia here and the EU government itself since it's practically a wild card at this point."

"So, you're working for Lelouch, then?"

"I…owe him a favor."

"You are aware this is practically a suicide mission, right?" Akito nodded. "You haven't changed at all Akito."

"What about you? What does Peace Mark want here?"

"Lelouch wants us to cause trouble for Britannia while he's building his forces so I thought one of the best ways is to set up shop in the EU."

"But how did you find me?"

"My group tapped into communications and heard of a Britannian pursuit after someone of your description."

"And this spot?" Orpheus pointed at the smoke and flames the Sutherlands were giving off.

"You don't fool around and speaking of which I could use your help with something."

"And that would be?"

"You see my sources told me that the Glinda Knights are here."

"Wouldn't it make sense because they see your group as terrorists?"

"No, you see they were stationed here weeks ago at a facility here and reported to be guarding something more important than fighting us."

"And, what would that be?"

"That's what I want to know. It might be a GaiaMemory or an experimental Knightmare. That's also why I came here, to see what's going on and I could use your help." Akito thought about it for a few minutes before giving his answer.

"Alright I'm in, it's not like I have much to lose." Orpheus smiled.

"It'll be nice to have a fellow Rider at my back. Just like old times. C'mon let's go before reinforcements come. We'll figure out a plan once we're at my place." Akito nodded and the two got in their machines and left. While leaving Akito asked Orpheus a personal question.

"So, what will we do if we see your sister?" Orpheus then answered in a cold tone.

"At this point, I don't know if I would consider Oldrin my sister anymore."

* * *

**AN: If you're wondering how they know each other or Eternal's identity or how they got their Drivers or Memories then you would have to read the rest of R1 of Code Eternal which I have not but plan to post. Also if you have any ideas on pairings or Riders leave them in a review or message me. So, review and PM me for any questions.**


	5. Code Eternal: Side Story 2

**AN: I loved the way you guys react to my stories and soon I'll have more in store for you. But, right now let me give you another teaspoon of what is to come. Specifically, Code Eternal: Side Story.**

* * *

Code Eternal: Side Story 2

Akito was looking around Orpheus's new hideout which was not really different from Lelouch's only this one was located underground in a hunter's hut. Orpheus came in and sees Akito looking around.

"So what do you think?"

"Not bad. I guess. Beats the old W-0 base. How did you set this up so fast?"

"Lelouch already had this place built shortly after he met you and given you your Driver."

"I see."

"But on to business…" Orpheus got on the computer and began typing on it. Soon a 3D schematic of the building appeared. "My sources showed that the building is located on an island off the coast of Germany."

"What kind of security do they have?"

"Other than the Glinda Knights, regular soldiers, Sutherlands, Vincents, and the Knight of Nine; Nonette Enneagram." This slightly surprised Akito.

"They have a Knight of the Round and the Glinda Knights stationed there?"

"Apparently so, which also shows just how valuable the item at the facility is."

"You didn't really answer my question. What will you do if we find your twin sister; Oldrin?" Orpheus took some time to think of a decision. When the twins were born they were separated because the Zevon family believed that they will only succeed through the females. And, as a result Orpheus was abandoned and adopted to a commoner family. After he escaped from the Geass Order and finding his Skull Memory, he looked into his background and learned of everything about his origins especially his sister. He also read that his twin sister joined the Glinda Knights to become a knight to the people. When he thought of Oldrin he suddenly had an idea. He looked at Akito and grinned.

"Let's just say this is going to be an interesting family reunion." Akito gave him a passive look.

"Just as long as this doesn't come back to bite us, Orpheus." Orpheus adjusted his hat.

"C'mon Akito, since when did I ever let you down?"

"Remember the time, you used your Geass to pose as a guard and pretend to take me as prisoner?" Orpheus nodded. "Let's just say I still have nightmares about that."

"That was a onetime thing and besides if things go out as planned then there's no need for it."

"So I assume you have a plan?" Orpheus nodded.

"I might not be as good as Lelouch but it will definitely do." Akito nodded and left.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You're coming?" Orpheus nodded and followed Akito.

* * *

At night…

Akito and Orpheus have just arrived near the facility and hid their Knightmares away. The two took out their LostDrivers and their Memories, while Orpheus used his free hand to take off his hat. The two nodded at each other before pressing the buttons.

"**FANG!"**

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!"

"**FANG!"**

"**SKULL!"**

The two transformed into their respective Rider forms and Skull placed his hat back on. The Riders then proceeded to the facility. They saw two soldiers patrolling while talking.

"This is bullshit! We get transferred to the EU and all we get is night duty, again!"

"Uh-huh."

"And Jenkins! He's still sleeping in that damn rack of his."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins."

Fang materialized his Arm Fangs, sneaked up on them, and slit the throat of the first guard.

"What th-?" The second guard said before Fang stabbed him in his throat. Skull shook his head.

"You know, we could've just waited for them to pass."

"This is faster. Now get that door while I hide the bodies." Skull sighed and proceeded to the door while Fang threw the bodies over the fence. A mechanical spider jumped onto Skull's hand and transformed into a watch. Skull pulled out one of the legs and began picking while the watch shows the status of the lock. The door soon opened and Skull signaled Fang to follow. The two were trying very hard to avoid detection until they end up in the surveillance room. There were only a few guards.

"You think we can take them out without alerting the others?" Fang asked. Skull then thought about it. And he nodded. Fang got his Arm Fans ready while Skull got his Skull Magnum out and closed the door. Fang then jumped and landed his blades into two officers' backs while Skull shot the other guards in the head. Fang got on the terminal and looked at an overview of the schematics on the building. "According to the schematics, whatever they're guarding is on the second floor, in room 2A5." Skull nodded as he hid the bodies in a nearby closet.

"Can you deactivate the alarm system?" Fang nodded and continued typing on the console until a green light on it soon turned red.

"Done, let's move." The two Riders proceeded to go upstairs while avoiding attention and stealth fully killed any enemy soldier they saw and discreetly hid the bodies. The two found the room and Skull began lock picking while Fang kept watch.

"Alright, we're good, let's go." The two entered and saw a GaiaMemory in some sort of containment chamber and next to it a console. Skull got on and saw something that interested him. "Hey take a look at this." Fang looked as well.

"Knightmare schematics, especially for utilizing the GaiaMemory. With this they can rival Lelouch's Black Knights."

"So I was right about something being valuable here. Too bad for Britannia that this file is…" Skull deleted the files and all backups. "Gone." Skull then opened the container and Fang took the Memory and examined it. It was red with the letter H that looked like it was made of fire. Just as they were about to leave they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Freeze. Turn around, slowly." The two looked and saw a young girl in a red military uniform, and she looked exactly like Orpheus but female. Skull then tipped his hat.

"Oldrin Zevon, head knight of the Glinda Knights and personal knight of Princess Marrybell Mel Britannia, is that correct?" Oldrin still pointed her at them.

"Who are you two!?" She demanded.

"Kamen Rider Skull, a pleasure. And my fine associate here is Kamen Rider Fang." Skull bowed as Oldrin's eyes widened.

"You're Kamen Riders!? Then are you working for Eternal?" Skull nodded.

"Indeed. But how about you? Tell me, why did you join the Glinda Knights?"

"I want to…protect the smiling faces of the weak!" Skull then responded to her answer.

"So, then why are you working for the very same people that kept those smiles from happening?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Skull just laughed which confused Oldrin.

"Actually, I do, more than you think."

"Who are you!?" Skull removed his hat and Fang could tell what he's about to do.

"Skull, do you know what you're doing? If she sells us out-."

"Fang, trust me." Fang sighed as Skull's helmet completely vanished and to Oldrin's surprise Skull's real face was like the one she stared at the mirror every day. "Orpheus Zevon, a.k.a Kamen Rider Skull." Orpheus said as he placed his hat in one of his hands.

"Zevon?"

"Yes, your twin brother. I'm surprised that Uncle Oiaguro never mentioned you about me but then again considering that I was given up it never occurred." Oldrin's eyes widened but then she smiled a little bit.

"If you're my twin then we're on the same side."

"We're not even on the same team. All you do is hid behind the word 'justice' while the nation you fought for commits atrocities."

"Maybe, but I could-."

"You could what!? Keep telling yourself what you're doing is right? I admit, at first all I wanted was revenge until I met a certain someone that changed my decision. It's when I realized that there's a bigger picture than my revenge." Oldrin just looked at her brother and thought of all the things she did and claimed she did it for justice but for some reason she always felt bad for it as if she never made a difference. Orpheus continued. "One, I lived a life against Euria's wishes. Two, I attacked without knowing the full story. Three, I never made my own decision up to now."

"What are you doing?" His sister asked.

"I'm counting up my sins. Saa,…omae no tsumi o kazoero." Orpheus said pointing his lift index finger at Oldrin. Skull's helmet was back on, along with his hat, and Skull charged and knocked her out. Skull soon placed her over his shoulder. "We're taking her with us."

"Why would we do that?"

"It's time she sees things from a different point of view." Fang just sighed.

"This better be worth it."

The two went out but were soon met by the Zetland and Bradford. The Bradford's pilot first spoke up.

"If you're thinking of capturing both the device and Oldrin then you have another thing coming."

"Surrender and we may be merciful on you." Fang got out his STAG phone and pressed a few buttons. In a few seconds the Alexander appeared and knocked the two away. Skull did the same and his Byakuen showed. The two got in their cockpits and the Knightmares transformed to their Rider forms. The two Glinda Knights recognized this.

"Kamen Riders!" The two Rider Knightmares then took off with the Glinda Knightmares in pursuit. It was only a matter of time until the Bradford attempted to strike the Alexander but Fang threw him off.

"Fang!" The Byakuen was soon met at the sight of the Zetland's cannon. "Damn it." Was all Skull said before his machine took out the Combined Blade of his machine. And charged while dodging the Zetland's shots and at the same time the Bradford just disarmed the Alexander and moved in for the kill.

"You're finished!" But in the Alexander, underneath's Fang's helmet, Akito's eyes soon glowed red. The Alexander kicked the Bradford away and it materialized its Arm Fangs and attacked. Leonhardt gasped at the sight of the weapons. "I-Impossible!" While Fang laughed in a maniacal manner and screamed.

"DIE!" The Alexander charged but the Bradford transformed into fortress mode. Leonhardt thought he was in the clear until he saw the Alexander coming at him in a high jump. It landed on the Bradford and the Alexander then started to continuously stab it. Leonhardt tried to stir him off but failed. Fang placed is Memory in the USB slot.

"**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Alexander's Arm Fangs soon glowed black and jumped in the air.

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

It then sliced through the Bradford, causing it to explode.

With Skull he changed his blade to a rifle as it was firing and trying to dodge the Zetland's shots. Just then Skull saw his comrade falling from the sky and cut the Zetland's left arm off. Skull used this opportunity to place his Memory in the slot.

"**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The Byakuen's rifle soon charged with purple energy and was aimed at the Zetland. Fang sees what Skull is doing and moved out of the way.

"**SKULL PUNISHER!"**

The Byakuen soon fired massive purple rapid shots that hit the Zetland in the waist before finishing it off with one last powerful shot. Tink ejected before it exploded. The two Rider Knightmares then retreated back to their hideout.

* * *

Akito and Orpheus were looking at an unconscious Oldrin on the bed and Akito didn't like Orpheus bringing her here.

"Is this a good idea? They could track her."

"I already searched her and disposed nearly everything except her Knightmare Key and her ID."

"But why bring her?"

"She's naïve and needs to learn that Britannia is doing more harm than good. It's the worst punishment I can think of for her."

"Or is it because she's your sister?" Orpheus just stared at Akito but Akito just sighed and took out the Heat Memory.

"At least we got this out of the base." Akito pressed on it.

"**HEAT!" **

Oldrin then woke up from the sound and stared at Akito then Orpheus before remembering something from looking at his hat.

"You're…You're my brother?" Orpheus nodded. Oldrin then remembered what happened and tried to escape but Orpheus held her down. "Let me go!"

"Not until you at least listen to what I have to say!" Oldrin then growled. But she calmed down and wondered if Orpheus was truly her twin brother, if so then why that she did never knew or heard of him until now, and why was he fighting against his home land, Britannia, as a Kamen Rider, one of their greatest enemies.

"Fine…but only because I want some answers from you…Brother." Orpheus nodded and notices Akito leaving.

"Where are you going?" Akito looked back.

"This appears to be a personal matter for you two. I'll be making breakfast if you need me." Akito then left the room leaving the Zevon twins to their family reunion.

"Now where shall I begin...Sister?"

**AN: There's the second half of my other idea. Also I want to let you all know that I will have a Kabuto fic coming this summer! Anyways review and pm for messages.**

**CanadianRider: I make no promises but I'll see what I can do about Rai for Code Eternal. Ryuki, however, he will appear.**


	6. Kabuto: Path to Heaven Idea

**AN: I'm sorry for any reader who was against my Kabuto/Naruto fic but I already have everything planned out but I'm not dead set on it yet. So, whether it's coming or not I can't say. Same for Danny Phantom/Kiva, and lastly my Decade. Here is my sneak peek on Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Path to Heaven.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kabuto or Naruto.

* * *

Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Path to Heaven Idea

Souji Tendou was walking around Wave searching for any Worms but so far had no luck at all. It wasn't until his partner, the Kabuto Zecter, started noticing worm signatures. When he arrived at the place he sees Zabuza, an A-rank nuke-nin, and a team from Konoha. He becomes surprised when he sees his former twin sister, Natsumi, among them. She almost looked like her mother but her red hair was a little darker and not that long. He sees them being attacked by a group of Worms and were obviously too weakened by their own fight.

"Hey, aibou, is everything alright?" the Kabuto Zecter asked.

"It's her." Souji answered. The Kabuto Zecter looked in surprised and remembered what Souji told him about her.

"So, what do we do?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'take on your problems one step at a time.' For now, we have to ignore them until the time is right." The Kabuto Zecter gave a chirp of understanding and flew. Souji got his belt ready. The Worms were about to finish them off until a little red mechanical rhino beetle was slashing at them with its horn. The ninja looked to see where the beetle is going until it landed in Souji's right hand. Natsumi's eyes widened at his appearance.

"Nii-san?" Natsumi asked. Everyone on Team 7 especially Kakashi and Natsumi were surprised to see Natsumi's long lost twin brother.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Walking the path to heaven, the man who will rule everything.'" Souji then pointed at the sky with his left hand. And when he did the sun somehow began shining on him. "My name now is Tendou Souji." He then showed a mechanical belt with a black slot.

"Henshin!" Souji then placed the Kabuto Zecter in the slot.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon became consumed by hexagons until all that was left was an armored warrior. He had bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Everyone was surprised but the two Worms charged. Kabuto quickly pulled out his Kabuto Kunai Gun and started shooting them. This was causing a lot of damage to them but they managed to get close to Kabuto. Kabuto quickly changed his gun to an ax and starting attacking as well. Everyone was surprised with how well he was fighting. He was perfect in dodging and how precise he was in attacks. He soon managed to destroy most of the Worms. But soon one started to glow red.

Its green outer skin melted off, like it was molting, revealing a new form underneath. It howled angrily. What they were looking at now as a monster with rib like bones adorning its whole body. It had a boney high collar and a skull like face with razor sharp teeth.

Everyone was surprised except Kabuto. The Worm charged at a super high speed and slammed Kabuto towards a tree. Kabuto stood up as if nothing happened.

"I see, so it's time to use the other form." Kabuto said before he flickered the horn on his Zecter. His armor soon had electricity surrounding it and his armor looks like it was about to pop off.

"Cast Off!" He then pulled the horn completely.

"**CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's outer armor pieces flew off and a very high pace. Some of it hit the Worm while the others had to duck. A long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rose up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider form. Kabuto then looked up at the monster as it began to get back up. Just as the Worm charged again, Kabuto pressed his right hand on the black square pad on the right side of his belt.

"Clock Up." He said quietly.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Soon everything to Kabuto and the Worm seemed to be at a complete stop while to Everyone else they only see a red blur colliding with a green one.

(Play Full Force)

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and the Worm were trading blows. The worm was trying to at least land a hit but Kabuto was dodging every single one of them. And when he countered his hits did a lot of damage to the Worm. The Worm got his webbing out and uses it to rip two trees from their roots. It tried hurling them at Kabuto but he moved away. He transformed his ax to a kunai and starting slashing at the Worm. He managed to stab him in a vital area before his belt announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

(End Full Force)

Everyone became surprised when they saw Kabuto who just stabbed the worm and two trees on the floor. Kabuto pulled out his kunai and placed it away. He walked up towards Tazuna and Team 7 while pressing the buttons on the top side of his Zecter with his right thumb.

"**1 **(making his way towards them), **2 **(checking for a reasonable distance), **3**." Everyone then saw the Worm getting up and starting to charge at Kabuto.

"Nii-san! Look out!" Natsumi said. Before she can do anything Kabuto pulled the horn back to its original position and said this to no one in particular.

"Rider…Kick." He then pulled the horn back.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

The energy from the belt soon traveled to Kabuto's helmet. It went up the horn and back down to his right foot. When the Worm was at him, Kabuto quickly countered with a spin kick. His foot had hit the Worm directly in the face and the Worm exploded. When the explosion faded they see Kabuto raising his right hand to the sky and pointing to where the sun should be and his left hand on the left side of his belt. Before anyone can talk to him…

"**CLOCK UP!"**

In a red blur he was gone and Natsumi's only chance to reconnect with her brother.

* * *

(Not too far)

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto stopped. He placed the Zecter's horn back to its original position, pulled it out of the belt, and let it go. Kabuto then turned back to Souji with the Kabuto Zecter flying around him.

"So that was your sister?" Souji nodded. "Will she be a problem?"

"It's not that I don't trust her; it's that I don't trust Konoha."

"Even your former family?" Souji nodded.

"Let's go Ayano and Makoto probably have more information by now." Souji started walking with his Zecter behind him.

"Agreed, their Zecters are always so interesting to talk to." The Kabuto Zecter said.

* * *

**AN: Once again do not criticize me yet. This is just an idea nothing more and nothing less. Also after reading MisterSP's recent review on Code Eternal, I'm going to do some proofreading before uploading another chapter. It's just that…he's so harsh (Seriously you should see it). Ok that's all. Oh yeah also the polls are now closed. Code Ryuki will be uploaded very soon. So just tell me what you think of this idea. Now I'm done here until next time.**

**Also that review will not affect the way i work.**


	7. Decade: A Journey through the Worlds

**AN: OK I think it's time I unveil my Decade idea, which I've been thinking for so long. Just to let you know this Decade is an OC, just to let you all know. Also some of the worlds he will travel to are my other rider stories. So here's a sneak peek.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any anime characters except my OC.

* * *

Kamen Rider Decade: A Journey through the Worlds Idea.

Kamen Rider Skull was getting near Shinji ordering him to step aside so he can kill Asami; Shinji's client.

"Shinji, move." Skull ordered while Shinji did nothing yet. Nihlus wanted to do something but he can't. Shinji went through his memories of Boss before punching Skull directly in the face.

"I will fight for my client." Shinji answered. "Even if my life is at stake…I will follow your teachings. If you yourself get in the way…then I will fight. The real you…lives on in my heart."

"That's right." Nihlus said. He looks at Shinji and Rei before looking back at Skull. "They committed and acknowledged their sins on that day. They counted it up and as retribution and in honor of you…they will fight together as partners. The two will always be together to stop the tears of this city, no matter what. And, they will get to the truth and will fight for their client as both detectives and one Rider. A fellow Rider should at least respect because deep down in their hearts, they know that the real you does while this you… is discriminating that memory!" They then heard the Death Dopant's voice.

"**Impossible! Who are you, people!?" **Shinji started.

"I am… No. We are..." Shinji looks back at Rei who is now smiling. "…mementos of Boss. The two of us are a single detective…and a single Kamen Rider!" Nihlus got out his Decadriver.

"And, I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Nihlus said as he got out his card and opened the Driver. Shinji and Rei then got out their Memories.

"Ikuze, Rei!"

"**JOKER!"**

"Hai, aibou." Rei said when she took her partner's side. Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Fu were smiling watching them.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!" The three riders said. Nihlus placed his card in the buckle and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE:…DECADE!"**

Soon nine different symbols appeared and soon transformed into gray holographic figures. The gray figures surrounded Nihlus and combined into a black and white armored figure with green compound eyes and several magenta plates came out of his belt and went to his helmet. Dyeing his sides and the face of his helmet in magenta color. His eyes took emerald color and a yellow jewel between them. This was Kamen Rider Decade.

Rei placed her Cyclone Memory in her driver which soon vanished to Shinji's Driver. Shinji pushed it in along with his Joker Memory and soon pushed the two slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

While Shinji was turning into W, Decade went behind Rei and caught her when she collapsed. Decade dragged her to a safe place and joined his fellow Rider. The three stared at each other before charging. Decade and W were dodging and countering Skull's punches. It wasn't until W grabbed Skull and literally went through the wall with Decade in pursuit.

Outside Decade grabbed his Ride Booker and transformed into a sword. He placed a card in his Driver and closed it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade's sword started glowing pink and two silhouettes appeared. He started slashing at Skull and down on the ground with his armor smoking. W picked him up and started punching him. He soon let go and gave him a spinning aerial kick.

"Shinji, don't you care what happens to me? Do you want to kill me again?" W soon got out the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT-JOKER!"**

W's right fist then became burning red and when Skull got up, W punched him in the face. When Skull got down he transformed back into Father Shijima. He looks down at his damaged GaiaMemory and attempts to plug it into himself. He did and started to transform right around the girls came out with Rei's body.

"**DUMMY!"**

When he transforms, the Riders sees several figures before turning into the Death Dopant. W's eye started blinking.

"I see now! The D doesn't stand for Death, it stands for Dummy!" W then got out the Trigger Memory.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!" **

W got his gun out and Decade soon turned his sword into a gun. The two then started firing until the 'Death Dopant' transforms again. He now had silver armor which didn't match at all. The Riders and the girls stood surprised.

"That's his true form? Looks crappy." Asuka commented.

"**I have the ability to have any talent! I lure the bigwigs' in town with their loved ones' deaths, then I become them! I was able to enjoy so many gorgeous lifestyles."**

Asuka grabbed out a green slipper and hit the Dopant in the head.

"How disgusting! You three, get him!" W and Decade nodded.

"You don't need to tell us twice." Shinji said from his side. W pointed at the Dummy Dopant and both halves said.

"Saa, omae no tsumi kazoero!"

"If we did then we'll be here all day." Decade stated. The two then shot him again but before they can do anything else, they heard two mechanical voices.

"**ADVENT!"**

They were soon attacked by Metalgelas and Venosnaker, who appeared for a brief moment before disappearing.

"What was that!?" W asked.

"Dammit! I didn't think the Dark Riders would be here by now!" Decade commented. Soon two Riders appeared. One was clad in a black bodysuit with silver-grey armor covering his body. The chest armor was bolted on and he had blocky shoulders with a curved spike jutting from the left one. His helmet had a bolted on visor with horizontal slit and a horn in the center to mimic the appearance of a rhinoceros. Flaps of armor hung from his belt and the belt held the Rhino Advent Deck in the center. This was Kamen Rider Gai.

The other Rider was purple and his armor's theme was a cobra. He was holding a cane with a snake head. And in the center of his belt was the Snake Advent Deck. This was Kamen Rider Ohja.

"I'm guessing these Kamen Riders are the bad ones, right?" W asked.

"You have no idea."

"**More Riders!?"**

"Relax, old man. We were sent here to rescue you." Gai said.

"The boss only wants to use your power so be grateful." Ohja stated. The two Riders pulled out two more cards. They placed it in their Visors.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

"**SWORD VENT!"**

Gai then got gauntlet that had a Rhino's horn while Ohja got a sword that was modeled after a Snake's tooth. W got the Metal Memory.

"**HEAT-METAL!"**

W pulled out his staff and Decade got out his Ride Booker in sword form while the girls got to a safe place. W took on Gai while Decade fought Ohja. W was trying hard to hit Gai but despite his heat based attacks their barely doing any damage to him.

"That tickles!" Gai commented before hitting W in the chest. W flew back and got up with his default Memories.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

W charged again. Decade wasn't having an easy time with Ohja either. Ohja was a trained killer so even out of his Rider form he's just as dangerous. While fighting the Dummy Dopant ran away, the two Dark Riders noticed.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Gai noted.

"That ungrateful pig!" Ohja said, agreeing with his partner. He then took out a card from his deck. "Looks like, I have to use the card the boss gave me." He then threw it at the Dummy Dopant's back and soon went in. The Dummy Dopant groaned in pain before transforming. His armor was more bulky and intimidating, he got bigger, and his hands turned to claws. The new Dummy Dopant turned around and went to Ohja's and Gai's side.

"That's better." Gai commented.

"Destroy them!" Ohja ordered and the new Dummy Dopant charged at W and Decade. This new Dopant was attacking like a monster and easily overwhelmed the two Riders. When Decade got up his Ride Booker opened and ejected three cards. He caught them and when he looked at them, the cards now had color with W's face and themes. Rei noticed.

"Is that the trump card?" Decade nodded.

"Shinji, Rei, this might tickle a bit." W stood confused and Decade placed one of the golden cards in his belt and closed it.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: D-D-DOUBLE (W)!"**

Decade placed his fingers deep into the line that separated W. He then literally split W apart. The halves soon materialized their own halves turning them into Kamen Rider CycloneCyclone and Kamen Rider JokerJoker. Each of them also had two of the same Memories in their Drivers.

**"CYCLONE-CYCLONE!"**

Kamen Rider CycloneCyclone looked at JokerJoker.

"Shinji?"

"**JOKER-JOKER!"**

"Rei!" Everyone was surprised when they saw this transformation.

"He…split them apart." Fu commented.

The two halves looked at the new Dopant with Gai and Ohja.

"So what? You two don't seem that tough." Ohja said.

"Let's prove him wrong." Decade commented as he charged.

"Ikuze, Rei."

"Hai, Shinji." CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker charged along with Decade. Gai tried hitting CycloneCyclone but she was too agile. She then punched Gai in the chest before placing one of her Memories into the Maximum Drive slot.

"**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

CycloneCyclone's right foot was then consumed by a miniature green tornado.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

She did a spinning kick to the helmet. When she did, he literally flew a few inches away before landing head first onto a grave stone.

JokerJoker was countering Ohja's punches and hitting him back. Ohja got out his saber and to his surprise his saber was blocked by his arm. JokerJoker placed one of his Memories in the slot as well.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

His fist soon became consumed by a purple flame.

"**RIDER PUNCH!"**

He then punched Ohja in the chest before he crashed into Gai, who just got up. The two halves looked at each and it wasn't hard to tell they were smiling at each other.

"Hey guys! A little help here!" Decade said while fighting the new Dummy Dopant. The two halves joined in and fought as well. While fighting Decade took out another gold card and placed it in his belt before closing it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DOUBLE (W)!"**

"Ikuze!" Decade said before he jumped in the air. The others soon followed. Decade aimed with his right foot while CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker aimed with both of their feet. When they hit him there was a massive explosion. Decade and W, who just merged back, got out and Gai and Ohja got up.

"This isn't good. Let's get out of here! Dark Decade is gonna kill us for this." Gai said before he summoned a Gray Mirror. Ohja just growled before he joined his fellow Rider. When they were gone W and Decade started each other.

* * *

Shinji, Rei, and Nihlus just shook hands with smiles all around.

"Remember what I told you?" Nihlus asked.

"Hai, keep an eye out for Dark Riders…and the Rider War will begin soon." Nihlus nodded before he and Fu left, he gave Shinji one of his cards.

"It's yours." was all Nihlus said before he and Fu walked away. Shinji and the others looked at it before seeing the card had Kamen Rider Skull's picture on it. They then saw Skull, he took his hat off, and his helmet dematerialized leaving a familiar face.

"Boss!" Shinji said.

"Another Kamen Rider Skull from another world?" Rei questioned. Boss looked at them before looking at Shinji.

"I don't know who you are, boy. But, there's something I like about you. The way you wear your hat is proof you're a full man." Shinji was speechless before Boss placed his hat back on. "My name is Kamen Rider Skull. Let's meet again, somewhere in this world." Was all he said before he got on his bike and drove off in a Gray Mirror. Rei noticed something on Shinji.

"Shinji, are you crying?" Shinji shook his head.

"Hard-boiled guys don't cry. But, he said he likes the way I wear my hat." Shinji said before he took a deep breath while making sure he didn't have any tears.

* * *

**AN: There's my Decade idea. If you're wondering, Fu is the one from the Naruto/Kabuto world. You know, Fu is the Jinchuriki of Chromei, the Seven-tails. I won't tell you how she ended up traveling with Nihlus; you'll have to read the full story soon. Nihlus and Fu are the pairing for this story. Also thank you all for cheering me up. I feel better now. So far is my list of Rider Worlds:**

**Kuuga-undecided**

**Agito- decided**

**Ryuki-decided**

**Faiz – Decided**

**Blade – (Sort of) decided**

**Hibiki – (Sort of) decided**

**Kabuto –decided**

**Den-O – undecided**

**Kiva- Decided**

**W- Do I really have to answer that?**

**OOO- undecided**

**Fourze- (sort of) Decided**

**Wizard- (Sort of) Decided**

**If you're wondering, (Sort of) means that I already have two or more anime ideas that go with that. Feel free to help me by suggesting animes, games, cartoons, etc. for the undecided. Also, if you feel that the rest of the Neo-Heisei Riders should get a Final Form Ride then feel free to leave any suggestions. Alright, I'm done here.**


	8. Hibiki: Omamori Oni

**AN: Ok, so I'm going to try this Hibiki crossover with something. Just go easy, this is just an idea and also please let me know if there are any improvements I can take before I turn this into a full story. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Omamori Himari

* * *

Idea: Omamori Oni

Yuto was staring at the small box he received for his birthday recently. Yuto knows what inside but he can't open it until the time is right after all Hitoshi entrusted it to him so he doesn't want to let him down. He was also wondering about the girl with the katana that he saw earlier today. While staring at it Rinko dragged out to the roof to have a…little talk.

He was defending himself from questions regarding to the girl earlier ago. Soon, the door to the roof then shot open.

"Taizou weren't you going to the Cafeteria?" he asked his friend who looked off his eyes where colorless and he had a strange aura around him.

"Haha…" he laughed quietly he then put his hand into the air with fire like energy around it. He then shoot the strange energy ay the two, Yuuto blocked the attack from hitting Rinko but the two were still knocked down.

"Taizou what the hell man?" he asked getting up.

"Yuuto what did you do?" Rinko asked him.

"I didn't do anything." he said.

"You have no idea of the blood in you that you have gotten from your ancestors…" he said his voice distorted. "No matter I will rip you to shreds and eat you hole."

"That wouldeth pose a problem." The girl from before said as she landed on the roof in-between them. "He wouldeth be my man!" she said as she stood between them.

"You're the seductress from this morning!" Rinko shouted pointing at her.

"Tis no use even though canst do naught." she said to her.

"Who are you?" possessed Taizou asked.

"I will not give my name to a simple spirit such as thee." she said drawing the sword slowly. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite Spirits." she said as she pointed the sword at him.

"Eeeek! Is that a real blade?" Rinko shouted out scarred.

"W-Wait a minute!" Yuuto said trying to get things under control. "What are you planning on doing with that sword? He's our friend, so please stop this!"

"Prithee forgive me. For I was raised in the mountains. My body is not use to being in a city." she said. "But even I can tell that something is amiss."

"How amusing." Taizou chuckled. "If you plan on killing someone then give it you're best shot." he challenged.

"As thou wishest." she said as she got ready to attack.

"I asked you to stop!" Yuuto said as he grabbed her from behind. "Didn't….I…?" he said as he felt something he's pretty sure he shouldn't be touching. _"This is something soft? Uh-Oh!"_

"W-Where art thou placing thy hand?" she asked furiously as she back handed him. She then slammed the blunt end of the sword into Taizou's gut making him fly back along with something else.

"Tisk…" a voice said."I wanted to have more fun." it complained. "Oh well." it said as energy formed into a spider creature, he was tall with a slender build and a black shell. He had sharp claws with spider legs dangling from his hips and shoulders. His head looked like that of a spider with several eyes and mandibles. "Oh did I not tell you I was a Makamou?" he said in a mock tone.

"Wait! What!?" Yuto exclaimed as he was getting up.

"Baka des." The spider Makamou said. "This is the so called heir to the Amakawa name." he said in disbelief,

"Tis not you concern." she said as she slashed at him but he dodged.

"My my, aren't we a protective little kitty." he joked as he made a large claw grow from his wrist to block her attack. There weapons clashed making sparks fly. "You are a good swordsman but only so much." he said as he jumped back and fired webs at her. That entangled her in her place. "Now you be a good kitty and-" and as he was talking Yuto pulled out the box from earlier. He took the item out.

It was the Onkaku and soon he turned it into a tuning fork. The Makamou looked at it in disbelief.

"That's-!" The girl looked at it confused and so did Rinko. Yuto tapped it on the railing. It started to give out visible sound waves. He placed it against his forehead and when he did the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame. Soon he swung his arm out dispersing the flames. When he did it revealed a new figure.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves and boots, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Hibiki.

**Hibiki (****響****)**

Hibiki was a little taller and proceeded to walk towards the Spider Makamou.

"O-Oni…" The Spider Makamou said.

"Impossible." The girl said.

"Yuto?" Rinko asked. Hibiki turned around and faced her.

"It's Hibiki in this form. Now Rinko, just watch." Hibiki answered before getting his Ongekibou Rekka out before charging. The Spider Makamou attempted to fire his webbing but Hibiki dodged it before continuing his charge. Hibiki then smashed his drumsticks into the Makamou's face. The fire from it made him stumble back. Soon Hibiki's Rekka was charging with fire.

"Kiboujutsu Rekkadan!" Hibiki announced before firing fireballs at the Spider Makamou. The Makamou was hit and the fireballs seemed to have done a lot of damage. The Spider Makamou attempted to charge despite being on fire. Hibiki dodged his charge and started to beat it in the face with his Rekka. To the Spider Makamou each hit was worth a lot of damage. Hibiki kept this up until the Makamou looked weakened

"Impossible! How are you this skilled!?" The Spider Makamou asked as it was trying to get up.

"I had a good teacher." Hibiki plainly answered. Hibiki out his belt buckle and placed it on the Makamou's chest. When he did the buckle began to grow in size until it was as big as a drum.

"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!" Hibiki soon started to beat on it, each hit sending a purple pulse.

**(****音撃打・火炎連打の型;**** Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style) **

Hibiki started beating faster and the Mamakou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Mamakou exploded leaving an unconscious Taizou. Hibiki looked behind and saw the girl missing and Rinko speechless. A bright light engulfed Hibiki and when it faded all that was left was Yuto, with the armor but without his helmet. Rinko stepped up to him.

Yuto felt a dark aura surrounding her and despite being an Oni, he looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Hey…Rinko…funny story, I-."

"Save it! How did you fight the monster!? Do you know that Samurai Girl!? What's with the armor!? And what did that monster mean by you being an Oni!?"

"Rinko, well..it's…uh-."

"OUT WITH IT! ESPECIALLY, THE QUESTION ABOUT THE GIRL!"

"I don't know about her! Honest!"

* * *

**AN: There's my latest idea. I'm still working out the kinks but let me know what you think in the reviews or private messages. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	9. Kiva: Destiny's Play

**AN: Hey guys, ok I got a lot of positive reviews (more than Code Eternal) for my Hibiki idea. I'll work on it after I publish a new chapter on Code Eternal but right now I want to show you guys my Danny Phantom x Kiva idea. I know Danny Phantom isn't an anime but I want to branch out into other things so please don't judge me. Also I changed Rider Plans with X-overs and Kamen Rider for that purpose and probably with other ideas if I have any. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Kamen Rider Kiva

* * *

Idea: Kamen Rider Kiva: Destiny's Play

Danny was in his room and was working on his own violin. Danny kept his violin playing a secret even his friends and family didn't know. His friends also didn't know that he was adopted and that his real family was missing. And one of his real parents was unique, a Fangire. Danny looked at the violin until he heard the Bloody Rose's song. Danny placed the violin away and following him was his mechanical bat partner, Kivat the third.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were trying to get away from the Horse Fangire while trying to visit Danny. A police officer tried to stop it but the Horse Fangire grabbed him by the throat and started draining his life essence and when he was done the police officer looked gray and when it dropped him, he shattered into a million pieces.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked while trying not to give away their hiding spot. While Sam was trying to come up with a response they see Danny walking up towards it.

"Is that Danny? What's he doing?" Sam asked.

"Kivat!" Danny called out and Kivat circled around him.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat happily announced before Danny caught him with his right hand. Kivat's mouth opened and Danny led Kivat to his other hand.

"Gabu!" Kivat bit Danny's hand and when he did tattoos grew appeared Danny's body. The tattoos looked like stained glass, it gave off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized. It was blood red, had six Fuestles, and a perch in the center.

"Henshin!" Danny announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Danny's body was soon covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it did an armored figure took Danny's place.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. Around the figure's waist was some odd belt, with what look like different colored whistles on the sides. The buckle looked like a bat. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings. This was Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Is that…Danny?" Sam asked. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know but he looks cool!" Tucker said, wide-eyed at his best friend.

"Kiva!" The Horse Fangire stated. Kiva charged up to the Horse Fangire before grabbing his neck and dragging him against the street. He soon threw him into a wall. The Horse Fangire got up and when he did he attempted to run. Kiva was chasing him until the two were neck to neck. They both stopped and charged at each other.

The Horse Fangire grabbed Kiva and attempted to push him against a parked truck. Kiva flipped at the last second before sending a few punches at him. They switched positions and Kiva was soon kneeing him in the gut. The Horse Fangire punched him and just as he was about to charge Kiva was hanging upside down on the roof of the truck sending more punches. He got off and the two continued fighting.

The Horse Fangire pushed Kiva away and pushed a car off the truck. Kiva jumps on the car and rolled off it. The Horse Fangire soon banged his arm causing glass pieces to fall off and when they did it formed a sword. The Horse Fangire picked it up and charged. Kiva tried to dodge but the Horse Fangire landed most of the slashed before stabbing Kiva in the waist.

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker screamed. Kiva looked at the Horse Fangire and underneath his helmet was a smirk. The Horse Fangire looked down and sees Kivat biting down on the sword.

"Geez, that was close! But too bad!" Kivat said while chuckling. Kiva soon punched the Horse Fangire in the face before sending more punches. The last punch sent the Horse Fangire flyin until he landed in a large area. Kiva pulled out a red Fuestle from his belt. He placed it in Kivat's mouth. As the tune of it played, Kivat announced.

"**WAKE UP!"**

The sky soon turned into night and a crescent moon appeared in the sky. Kiva soon lifted his right in the air. Kivat flew off the belt and around his leg until the chains around the boot were shattered, revealing two red bat wings and a red layer underneath with three green glowing gems.

Kiva jumped high in the sky before doing a back flip with the moon behind him. Kiva soon aimed his leg at the Horse Fangire. When it collided with his chest the Horse Fangire kept moving back from the force until it was against a garage door. When it was the Kiva insignia appeared on the garage.

Elsewhere a dragon's head appeared from a building, it roared revealing its body. It was a castle and it looked like the dragon was fused with it. This was Castle Doran. Castle Doran roared before leaving causing the part of the building it was on to fall down on the other half while the building didn't collapse.

The Horse Fangire's body shifted into stain glass before it fell apart leaving an orb of light flying in the sky. Kiva placed his leg down and when he did the leg became wrapped in silver armor again. Soon Castle Doran appeared as the sky turned back into day. Castle Doran landed and chased the orb for a little bit.

"C'mon boy, you deserve it." Kivat said before Castle Doran caught it with his mouth and chewed on it. After swallowing Castle Doran roared before he flew away back into its hiding place.

As Kiva was walking away, Sam and Tucker were behind him.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Kiva gasped from his helmet before looking at his friends. The three just stared at each other not knowing what to say or think on this.

* * *

**AN: This is the Kiva idea that I thought about for a while now. So just let me know what you all think, I'll start working on Code Eternal tomorrow and Hibiki on Friday or the weekend. **

**Stardrago: I don't know yet. Remember I just came up with this.**

**Ok, that's all goodnight.**


	10. Den-O: Familiar of Den-O

**AN: Alright here's one my latest ideas for Den-O! But first let me say that I couldn't have gotten this without UnitedOsprey1991's help so please be sure to give him credit as well. Also I had a peak in the forums for inspiration and it came to me. Now that's out of the way…It's ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or Familiar of Zero

* * *

Idea: Familiar of Den-O

"I must commend you guys for not running away." Guiche said.

Saito and Momotaros just stared at him before Momotaros started.

"As if any of us are going to turn down a fight! Besides, I've really been itching for one especially against one of you bastards! Compared to you assholes, Chicken Wings didn't seem that bad!" Momotaros said.

"What are the terms for this duel?" Saito asked.

"The first to surrender or knocked down loses." Guiche simply stated as the other students got around.

"One question, is it alright if we could switch…weapons?" Saito asked. Guiche thought about it.

"For now, I'll make an exception. You can use whatever weapons you currently carry." Guiche answered. Momotaros walked up to Saito and whispered.

"Will we really need them? We can take this guy on ourselves." Saito whispered back.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure the others will want a piece."

"There'll are always be others that they can get besides this guy has been pissing me off along with that pink haired-." Momotaros answered.

"Stop!"

"Speak of the devil." Louise soon showed up along with the other Taros. The other Taros were about to object to this but didn't due to Louise's scary look.

"Saito, Momotaros, enough of this! Back out now while you can!" Louise commanded. How stupid were these Familiars? They're just commoners and none of them have magic. Momotaros scoffed.

"Like hell we will! Saito do it!" Saito smiled and nodded. He got his Rider pass in one hand and a belt in the other. The belt had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a T with a tip pointing to the right. He placed the belt on and pressed the red button which soon played an electric keyboard kind of tune.

"Henshin!" Saito announced as he swiped the Pass over the circle.

"**SWORD FORM!"**

Red pixels came out of the belt before forming up on Saito. Saito was now donned in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes.

At that moment Momotaros was starting to glow red and became transparent. Everyone was surprised when they see Momotaros jumping into Saito. Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as black armor trimmed in yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF announced while striking a pose. Everyone was surprised since it was Momotaros' voice coming out and not Saito's.

"What!?" Was everyone's reaction towards this transformation. Even Louise and Guiche seemed surprised but the Taros were cheering on for him mostly because they wanted to see Guiche get his ass kicked.

"T-This must be some sort of trick, that's it! It won't save you!" Guiche said while getting his composure. Den-O SF was getting pieces of equipment from his belt and placed them together.

"Let me tell you something. From start from finish, I'm at a climax! And those climaxes are never cheap tricks." Den-O SF explained before forming a sword from pieces of equipment. He got into a combat stance.

"Valkyrie, out this peasant in his place!" Guiche commanded. The golem gripped its' weapon before charging.

"_Momotaros, ikuzo." _Saito said in Den-O's mind. Den-O SF nodded.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Den-O SF announced before charging himself. He slashed the golem in the chest before charging and slashing at him some more. Just as he finished it with one final strike Guiche became furious.

"Dammit!" Guiche cursed before summoning more Valkyries.

"You all want some too? Bring it on then!" Den-O SF proudly announced before going into battle. He stabbed on in the gut before decapitating another from behind.

"Take this! And some of that!" Den-O SF yelled before fighting more. Just then Kintaros stepped up.

"Momonoji, let me have some fun!" Kintaros announced before jumping into Den-O SF.

"**AXE FORM!"**

Just then Momotaros was ejected out of the body while the light on the belt turned from red to yellow. The visor disappeared and the armor rearranged itself. The backside armor soon switched to the front and red to the back. Just then an axe with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the helmet. Soon the yellow pieces opened up and went down to the eyes, becoming the new visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!" Den-O AF announced, with Kintaros' voice, as Momotaros got up. Den-O AF soon cracked his neck.

"Dumbass bear! Don't do that so suddenly!" Momotaros said as he went back to the sidelines.

"You can change forms!?" Guiche questioned just as everyone else was. Den-O AF didn't respond but instead rearranged the DenGasher to form an axe.

"Sorry for doing this so suddenly." Den-O AF said.

_"It's okay. Let's just win this duel."_

"Okay!" Den-O AF responded before fighting. He was tearing through the Valkyries just as merciless as Momotaros did. He slashed a few of the golems before one was coming at him from behind. Den-O AF looked behind and punched him in the chest so hard that his fist literally went through it. He grabbed him and threw it into a few more of them.

He soon dived into the pile and began fighting them as if he was wrestling them before getting up and getting his axe and slicing through them. Everyone was surprised and impressed by his strength.

From the sidelines, Ryuutaros was jumping up and down as if he was eager to do something.

"Oh, Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan! I want to play too." Ryuutaros announced before jumping into Den-O.

"No wait, Ryuuta-!" But before he could finish, he was already out of Den-O's body.

"**GUN FORM!"**

The yellow armor went back to its original position but the red chest plate folded out and turned inside out before being attached on. Just then the axe visor disappeared leaving room for a new one. Just then the head of a purple Chinese dragon appeared down the railing of the helmet before parts of it unfolded turning it into a V shape visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form.

"Ryuuta!" Kintaros called out before going back to the sidelines.

"How many forms can he possibly take?" Louise questioned. When she first saw them she thought that they were just a bunch of idiots but now they look like the best ones ever summoned.

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?" Den-O GF asked, with Ryuutaros' voice, as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Guiche like a gun. "Kotae wa kiitanai!"

"Valkyries, attack!" he commanded. Den-O GF soon transformed the DenGasher into a gun. Everyone stared at it with confused faces until Den-O GF started shooting. But some of the golems managed to reach him.

He dodged them in a dancing manner before shooting at them with bullets. He jumped on one of them and started spinning around while shooting at the same time. He jumped off and shot the Valkyrie that he was on. Soon about five more appeared and Den-O GF effortlessly shot them all in the head.

"No, I can't lose!" Guiche said to himself befor summoning a few more Valkyries. Den-O GF proceeded to shoot them all but they stared to gang up on them.

"You guys are really annoying." Just then Urataros walked up.

"Ok then, switch!" Urataros jumped into Den-O, ejecting Ryuutaros out and landing where the others were.

"**ROD FORM!"**

Den-O changed again and this time the red armor parts went back to the rear, the yellow pieces spilt apart and became shoulder pads, and a blue chest plate was left on. The Gun visor disappeared and a blue turtle with orange lenses took its place. The head and legs folded while the arms are moved upwards forming the new visor. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form.

He rearranged the DenGasher in the form of a staff and laid it on his shoulder. Ryuutaros pouted before going back to the others.

"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?" Den-O RF said in Urataros' voice. Kirche waved at him.

"Go get him, darling!" Den-O simply waved back at her.

_"You've been flirting with her?"_

"Only a little bit but right now time to impress some of the other girls here." Den-O RF said before charging. Den-O RF stabbed his staff into one of the Valkryie's chest before flinging him in the air thus exploding him.

Den-O RF then proceeded to fight the rest of them. He strike at them from in front and rear. Den-O RF even used his staff as a javelin. He pulled the staff out and continued fighting all of them. It didn't take that long before there was only one left. By then Momotaros ran up to him.

"Don't hog my climax!" Momotaros then jumped into Den-O.

"**SWORD FORM!"**

Den-O quickly went back into his Sword Form as Urataros landed to the side.

"Sempai!" Urataros cried out before walking back with the others.

Den-O SF looked at the remaining golem while transforming the staff back into a sword.

"Now to take my climax!" Den-O announced as he got his pass and placed it in front of his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Red energy flowed from it and into the sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air.

"Ore no hissatsu waza!Part 2!" Den-O SF then swung the bladeless sword towards the Valkryie. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the golem. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash to finish the job. And with that the golem exploded.

Den-O soon walked up to Guiche, who looked like he was about to piss his pants. Den-O rested his sword on his shoulder and said one thing.

"Boo." With that Guiche got into a defensive position.

"Victory is yours. I-I submit." Guiche said and Den-O chuckled.

"Like I said, from start to finish I'm at a climax!" Den-O said with pride. He could soon hear what everyone was saying.

"Who are they?"

'What kind of Familiars are they?"

"Louise is so lucky to have them." That was what a few of the comments and questions were. Den-O took off his belt making it and the armor break away into pixels leaving Saito. But Saito's eyes were red and his hair was standing up with a red streak.

"I should probably get out of your body now." M-Saito said with Momo's voice before he jumped out of Saito. Saito's appearance went back to normal.

"I'm telling you Tabitha! I think I just fell in love with the blue one." Kirche said as she rested herself on Tabitha but Tabitha pushed her off.

"Don't touch me."

Just then the others approached them with a few thoughts on a few of their minds.

_"Saito and the others said that they don't use magic but what kind of transformation was that and how did they managed it?"_ Siesta questioned.

_"What kind of Familiar does that? What's with the belt and box that he had? I really need to know."_ Louise thought as she went up to Saito and Momotaros.

* * *

(Elsewhere, not too far)

Two black hooded figures watched the whole thing and they seemed interested.

"So this world that Dark Decade sent us to is Den-O? But not just an AR Den-O but OUR Den-O. I feel that this is our lucky day." One of them said with the other nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, finally we may be able to get our revenge. But it will have to wait, let's go, Yuuki."

"Right behind you…Gaoh."

* * *

**AN: There's one of the latest ideas that I got. Remember I also got some help from United Osprey1991 so give him some of the credit as well. Whether I'll post this or not is up to you guys so please leave your reviews or send your questions to me. Also, I'll be updating this thing again with another idea. Alright I'm done, goodnight.**


	11. Faiz: RWBY: Enter 555

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry for the lack of updates but im on a little vacation. But to show you all how sorry I am, allow me to show you guys a couple of my ideas. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY.

* * *

Faiz: RWBY: Enter 555

Everyone was sleeping in the ballroom as part of their initiation at Beacon Academy. A young man got trying to get a glass of water. He was at an average height, blue eyes, brown hair, and light skin. His name was Makoto Nozomi.

As he was trying to get a glass of water he notices a group of six men with suits, fedoras, and sunglasses outside of the window and on the courtyard. Makoto recognized these guys.

"Oh great." Makoto silently muttered before going near his mat and getting a briefcase. It was fairly small and had the Smart Brain logo on it. He soon opened revealing metal pieces, a manual, and a flip phone with some type of symbol on it. He soon formed a belt from the pieces, with something that looked like a camera and flashlight on the sides, and placed it on his waist but held the phone in his hand. Meanwhile a black haired girl with red streaks and silver eyes woke up to see Makoto leaving.

"_Where is he going?" _Ruby thought. She soon shook Yang a little bit.

"Hey, sis, wake up." Ruby quietly said but Yang was out cold.

"Don't forget the little umbrella." She muttered in her sleep. Ruby groaned and sees Makoto completely gone.

"Might as well." Ruby whispered to herself before leaving.

When Makoto was outside the leader of the group notices him epecially his belt.

"You! We've been looking for you and now just give us the belt so we won't hurt you." The leader demanded. Makoto shook his head as Ruby was in a dark corner watching.

"As if, you're not getting this belt."

"Then we'll do this the hard way. Men!" They all nodded as they got a red belt with an orange buckle on. But, it appears to be some type of device sticking out of the buckle.

"Henshin!"

They soon pushed the device in their buckles.

"**COMPLETE!"**

A voice said as hologrpahic bronze armor appeared on their chests until a bright light engulfed them. When it faded they were replaced with armored figures. They had black bodysuits, bronze armor, grey circular visors, two fins on their helmets, and mouthpieces. They were known as Riotroopers.

Ruby held a gasp in. She didn't know there could be technology like that but on the other hand, she was really curious on what armor can do along with the weapons. She also wondered what will Makoto do.

"Men!" The leader ordered as they all drew out technological shortswords.

"It hasn't been a full week and I'm already getting into fights." Makoto said as he flipped opened the phone and pressed in 5-5-5 then Enter.

"**STANDING BY!" **

A voice from the phone said before making beating noise. Makoto closed the phone and raised the arm carrying the phone.

"Henshin!"

He soon placed the phone into the slot next to the buckle and pushed it into the buckle itself.

"**COMPLETE!"**

Red neon lines surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light and when they faded there was an armored figure in Makoto's place. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it that glowed in the night, had silver metal chest armor and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae. This was Kamen Rider Faiz.

Ruby stared at him in awe. If he wasn't in the middle of a fight she would so take a closer look at that armor. She then remembers that he was about to fight but Crescent Rose was in one of the lockers.

"Let's hope that armor is more than just looks." Ruby whispered to herself.

Faiz grabbed his phone out and typed in 1-0-6 and transformed his phone into a blaster.

"**BURST MODE!"**

Faiz aimed and fired 3 round bursts at them. After firing four times he typed in 2-7-9.

"**CHARGE!"**

Faiz closed the phone and placed it back into his Riotroopers then charged and attempted to slash at Faiz. Faiz was dodging and soon grabbed the camera out. He placed it in his right fist and placed some type of card into it.

"**READY!"**

The camera soon became a wearable knuckle-duster as it became strapped to his wrist. He soon punched a Riotrooper in the face and punched another in the gut. He sees two more coming at him with their shortswords. Faiz blocked one of them with the Faiz Shot while he kicked the other away. He kicked the other one but not too far.

He soon ran up to him and repetitively punched him in the face and gut. He soon opened his phone and pressed the Enter button.

"**EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy tranferred from his belt and into his Faiz Shot. Faiz proceeded to punching him again and again. With one last punch the Riotrooper stumbled back and blue flames erupted from his body before exploding into dust. A red glowing Phi symbol appeared in the air before fading.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby exclaimed causing her to place her hand on her mouth.

Faiz heard it before noticing Ruby with a surprise look underneath his helmet. Faiz was then hit by a Riotrooper's Axel Ray Gun, in its blade mode. Faiz rolled on the ground before getting up. He soon sees another one coming at him so he took out his phone and typed 1-0-3 before transforming it into a gun.

"**SINGLE MODE!"**

Instead of burst shots they were single shots that Faiz fired. Faiz fired 6 shots at the Riotrooper before he stumbled on the ground. He sees another comig at him and did the same. He quickly typed in 2-7-9 before turning it back into a phone and into the buckle.

"**CHARGE!"**

He soon opened the phone and pressed Enter.

"**EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy traveled into his fist again. He ran to the Riotrooper on his right before punching him straight into the jaw. He soon ran to the other one an punched him in the jaw as well. The two Riotroopers exploded as they flew. Faiz soon looked at the three remaining Riotroopers.

"Who's next?" Faiz asked.

"Get him!" The leader ordered before he and the others charged. Faiz got into a combat position before an armored figure dropped by. He had an all–black attire with gold linings as it is what they called the Omega Streams that carries the Photon Blood to generate the armor. Its bodysuit was made from Sol Foam while his hard chest armor, the Full Metal Lung, was created from Sol Metal as the red Orga Core is rested at the middle of the armor. The Photon Terminals are located at his gauntlets and greaves for attaching his weapons. He had a red Crystal Scope with head decoration on top of it. On his lower part of his armor, he also has the trench coat with gold linings on it. This was Kamen Rider Orga.

Faiz and Ruby just looked at him in awe as the Riotrooper leader pointed his swod at Orga.

"Who are you?" The leader demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." He simply replied before pulling out the Orga Stlanzer. He plugged the Mission Memory in before pressing the Enter button on his Phone.

"**EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Enerry flowed into his gauntlet and his sword. His sword then had a huge crescent silhouette and swung it. When he did all three Riotroopers exploded. The sword returned to normal as Orga sheathed it.

"Wow." Ruby and Faiz said. Orga began to walk away.

"Hey."Faiz began. Orga stopped but did not look back. "Thank you." Orga looked at him.

"I didn't do this for you." Orga said before summoning a Gray Mirror and walking through it. Faiz became surprised but he took off his belt and his neon lines glowed brightly and when it faded Makoto took his place. He soon heard moaning and sees the Riotrooper still alive but seriously wounded. Makoto and Ruby walked over to him.

"Who sent you?"Makoto questioned.

"You know where we're from." The leader responded.

"I want a name."

"You will get it but not from me." The leader said before bursting in blue flames and dissolving into dust.

Makoto began to walk away until Ruby stopped him.

"Aren't you the one that exploded this morning?" Makoto began as he was carrying his belt.

"Yeah, I'm Ruby. So what's the deal with that armor? Who were those guys especially golden boy? What's with the belt? How did you get it? What other cool weapons does it have?" Ruby began but Makoto stopped her.

"I'll explain everything soon, ok?"

"Deal, only if you tell me your name and answered at least three questions."

"Makoto Nozomi and what do you want to know?"

On the rooftop,Orga took off his belt as he tranformed into black coated man with a hood on. He gently placed his belt on the floor and took off his hood. He had somewhat long brown hair, brown eyes, and is Japanese. His name was Yuji Kiba.

He placed the belt back into the briefcase that was nearby except the sword whixh he carried with a regular sheath. Just then another hooded figure appeared behind him.

"So why help him?" he asked. Kiba faced him.

"Well, Leo, if anyone will face Faiz then it will be me." Kiba stated.

"You sure? Something tells me there's more to the story." Leo said.

"Just go to Dark Decade and confirm that this is Faiz's world."

"Yes, Mom." Leo said before leaving through a Gray Mirror.

Kiba stared at Makoto and Ruby.

"_Faiz, do you believe in these humans? Are you one of us? An Orphenoch?"_ Yuji wondered.

* * *

**AN: There's my Faiz idea. I hope you all like it since RWBY is practically new. Anyways, I apologize for not telling you that I'm on vacation but it came up so suddenly. Anyways, I'll show you my next idea soon along with a new chapter of Decade. That's all, goodnight.**


	12. Wizard: The Melancholy of Wizard

**AN: Hey, guys! I want to show you this other new idea that I had which was really unexpecting so I need you guys to be straight up with me in the reviews. Now, Show Time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard or Haruhi Suzumiya Series.

* * *

Wizard: The Melancholy of Wizard

Haruhi was on her knees with purple cracks forming up on her while the Minotaur Phantom was laughing.

"Yes, give into despair! Give birth to a new Phantom!" The Minotaur Phantom said before laughing. Just then he was hit by silver bullets. He stumbled back and looked at where that bullet came from. He sees Kyon, holding a WizarSwordGun, with Koyomi behind him.

"The ring-bearing wizard!"

"So you were trying to get your hands on Haruhi?" Kyon said before looking at Koyomi. "Take care of her." The teenaged girl nodded and went to Haruhi.

"I'm too busy to play with you."

"Yeah, well, same here." Kyon said before touch his belt buckle with the hand that wore a ring with the same symbol as the belt.

"**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Kyon then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his right side to pointing to his left side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

As the song was going Kyon got a ruby ring from the ring holder on his left. He placed it on his left hand and flipped the goggles of it down.

"Henshin." Kyon said as he placed his left hand on the light.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magical circle appeared to his left. Kyon places his left arm out a the the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right leaving an armored figure when it was done.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Wizard.

He soon held up his left hand with the Flame Style ring on it.

"Saa...Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

The Minotaur Phantom grabbed his pole axe and charged as did Wizard. While Wizard was charging he replaced the ring on his right hand with one that had a dragon symol on it.

When the two were close the Minotaur Phantom tried to slash at him ut Wizard ducked through all of his attempts and kicked him a few times. Wizard pressed the sides his belt making the hand symbol face right with a light shining down in the center. He placed his right hand on it.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared to the right and Wizard dived his hand in it and pulled out his WizarSwordGun, in gun form. Wizard dodged the Minotaur Phantom's next few attempts before shooting at him multiple times. The Minotaur Phantom flew away and Wizard transfored his weapon into a sword before charging.

The two clashed their weapons until Wizard flipped, dodging the Phantom's attack, and slashing him in the chest and kicking him away. When the the Minotaur Phanto tried to attack again, Wizard clashed his sword but destroying the axe in the process.

The Minotaur Phantom soon charged like a bull and Wizard tried to block it with his sword but was being pushed back.

"Whoa there! Slow down already!" Wizard said before flipping over the Phantom. Wizard got his Flame Style Ring off and replaced it with a similar ring that was yellow and in the shape of a topaz. "Rowdy kids get grounded..."Wizard said before flipping the hand back to his left. He placed his left hand on it.

"**LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODO! DON! DODODON!"**

As that chant was going a magi circle appeared from below along with some pieces of rock. It moved throughWizard from bottom to top. His parts that were red changed to yellow and his gems changed from rubies to topazes. This was Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style.

"You can change Elements!?" The Minotaur Phantom questioned before charging.

"No, I just got a simple makeover as part of the special effects." Wizard sarcastically saidefore the replacing the ring on his right with one of a dragon and shield. He flipped the Hand Author back to the right and placed his right arm on it.

"**DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Just as the Minotaur Phantom was about to hit him a magical circle appeared below him and a slab of rock came from it. It trapped the Phantom with his head facing Wizard and his lower half on the other side.

Wizard looked at him mockingly before kicking him which not only destoryed the rock ut launched the Phantom sky high. Wizard replaced the Earth Style ring with a similiar one that was green an in the shape of an emerald. He flipped the Hand Author to his left again.

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"This will blow you away." Wizard commented before placing his hand over it.

"**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

The same magical circle with a green swirl of wind appeared above Wizard. He soon jumped through it revealing a new form. His yellow parts turn greeen and his gems turn into emeralds. This was Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style.

Wizard flew and slashed and kicked Minotaur Phantom multiple time before he crashed on the ground. Wizard landed perfectly and got his Flame Style ring. He replaced rings and flipped the Hand Author two times making it face to his left.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Wizard went back into his Flame Style form as he got a new ring for his right hand. It was another dragon ring but with the silhouette of a kick. He flipped his Hand Author to the right.

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"The finale..." Wizard said before placing his right hand on his belt.

"**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spun around as a red magical circle appeared on his feet with fire engulfing his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned himself as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking himself up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Minotaur leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded with Wizard spinning around a few times. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

"Kyon!" Koyomi called. Wizard came to her and looked at Haruhi, who was in despair. "At this rate a new Phantom will be created unless we do something."

"I won't let that happen even if she is a pain." Wizard said as he kneeled in front of Haruhi.

"Kyon...so this is your big secret, huh?" Soon Haruhi had more cracks on her. "I guess...this is what I get...for butting into someone else's business."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make it all better." Wizard said causing Haruhi to remember what Kyon said to her earlier ago.

"_How ironic. That I would be there to give hope to you."_

"Summer vacation...really changed you, huh?"

"I said I would be there to give hope." Wizard said as he got a ring with his symbol on it. Haruhi gave him her arm in which he placed the ring on her. He flipped the Hand Author two times and placed Haruhi's hand on it.

"**ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**

Haruhi soon passed out with her ring making a magical circle above it. Wizard levitated into the circle and into Haruhi's Underworld.

* * *

(Haruhi's Underworld)

Wizard landed on his feet and recognized the memory. It was when he went back in time and met the younger Haruhi under the name, 'John Smith'.

"Out of all the memories... this has to be her Underworld."Wizard mused. Just then a big mechanical griffon appeared an appeared to be wrecking the place. "Funny. I expected better from Haruhi." He on flipped the Hand Author two times and got a ring with the silhouette of a dragon on it.

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

He placed it on the Hand Author.

"**DRAGORISE! PLEASE!"**

A huge magical circle appeared and dropped a giant mechanical Dragon. His body mostly retained gold and silver color with a red diamond on his head. This was Kyon' Phantom, WizarDragon.

WizarDragon and Griffon were going at it but at the same time they were wrecking Haruhi's Underwold, making intense purple cracks. WizarDragon soon flew past Wizard.

"Dragon! Obey me!" Wizard ordered but nothing. Wizard replaced his Dragorise ring with one that had a dragon but it looked like a motorcycle. Wizard flipped the Hand Author two times and placed his hand on it.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared and out of it was Wizard's bike, the Machine Winger. Wizard got on and drove towards WizarDragon. He did a wheelie but going high in the air and moving towards WizarDragon's direction. The bike soon split apart, making wings, and it attached itself on WizarDragon's back making his wings larger. Wizard, now riding his Phantom, guided him toward the Griffon.

The two had an intense dogfight with both sides gaining the upper hand. Soon the two were in opposite directions and charged. Wizard soon stood up on his seat and got his sword out. He opened the hand symbol on it causing a chant from it.

"**C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his left hand on it with the Flame Style Ring on it.

"**FLAME SLASH STRIKE! ****HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Soon his sword became infused with fire. The two charged with Wizard slashing at the Griffon at the end. The Griffon flew for a few seconds before exploding.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Haruhi's cracks started to shine brightly until they faded, freeing Haruhi from nearly becoming a Phantom. Soon Haruhi's ring created another portal with Wizard, driving on his Machine Winger, coming out. Wizard stopped and looked at Koyomi. Wizard transformed to Kyon, with a smile on his face. He got off and walked towards Koyomi.

"Is it over?" Koyomi asked. Kyon nodded.

"Yeah, she's no longer a Gate. She won't be targeted ever again." Kyon said while staring at the sleeping Haruhi.

"_But that can change quickly if I'm not careful with her." _Kyon thought. Koyomi looked up and smiled.

"Let's go before she starts hitting us with a barrage of questions. At least in school tomorrow, we can be prepared for the worst.

(Later)

Haruhi wakes up on a bench with Kyon and Koyomi gone. She soon stared at her Engage Ring that Kyon left her with. She smiled.

"It is ironic. How you be the one to give me hope. But, it's still nice...along with the fact that there's a wizard in the SOS Brigade!"

"_I wonder what else Kyon hid from me." _

* * *

Kyon and Koyomi were riding on Machine Winger on the road with a hooded figure past behind them. He simply looked at them until he lost sight of them. He then walked away in a Gray Mirror.

* * *

**AN: That's my latest idea! Hope you liked it! Remember leavin your comments and questions in either the PMs or Reviews. In case your wondering, Kyon is still the same, he's only more carefree and laid back. That's all, goodnight.**


	13. OOO: Accel World: The Multi-King

**AN: Hey everyone! Have you found the OOO hint in Melancholy of Wizard? I hope so because here I'm about OOO! It's time, for those who don't know, to see my OOO. I had trouble but thanks to a user here;UnitedOsprey1991. Now just sit down and read. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO or Accel World.

* * *

OOO: Accel World: The Multi-King

A young man, who was about 15 years old, brown hair, and with clear features that he is half Japanese and half American. His name was Andrew Hino. He was wearing modern nomadic clothes and a strange device around his neck called a Neuro Linker. Right now he was following a guy around his age with dull blonde hair, with some of the bangs sticking out, and a red gauntlet that seemingly faded away in a red glow. His name was Ankh.

Originally Ankh was a Greeed, a creature created by desire, which woke up for the first time in 800 years. Unfortunately the only thing that regenerated was his arm so he had to find a host. Which he did but the down side…a part of his host is still active and can talk in him. However since Takumu was wounded he can't survive ten minutes without Ankh. Ankh met Andrew while a Yummy, a monster created by a Greeed, tried to kill them. In a last minute effort to save themselves, Ankh gives Andrew the power that hasn't been seen in 800 years: the power of Kamen Rider OOO.

The two were walking around until Ankh hears a noise from a device around his collar.

"_It's probably my friends…I should teach you how to access-." _Before Takumu could finish Ankh places his Greeed hand on his head. Ankh soon saw all of Takumu's memories especially how to handle technology. _"W-What did you do?"_

"I looked through your memories." He then looked at Andrew and a devilish smile grew on his face as he opened the interface and started going through the apps.

"_Wait, what are you doing?" _Takumu asked but Ankh ignored him.

"Andrew, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"How long have you had that device on your neck?"

"Since I was born. Funny story, my parents-."

"That's all I wanted to know." He soon got a cable out. "Connect your Neuro Linker with mine."

"_It's mine and if you're doing what I think you're doing-."_

"_Shut it!" _Ankh thought.

"Okay…" Andrew then connected it. Usually only couples do this but Andrew is well aware that no one is around to see them. Soon after a few seconds Ankh started looking through the apps until he found what he needed.

"_Ankh, no!"_

He then sent a copy to Andrew.

"What's this? Brain Burst?" Andrew wondered when he saw the icon and the prompt of whether he will install it or not.

"Just accept."

"Not until you tell me what this is." Andrew said.

"A game!"

"A game?"

"Yes, now just accept it. I gave you the means to save us earlier ago. At least humor me." Andrew found it odd that someone like Ankh would want him to play a game.

"But it's the student's…"

"It's just a copy don't worry besides I'm sure he can send another soon. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"_Should I name a few?" _Andrew just looked at it before shrugging. While he doesn't completely trust Ankh it was weird for him to send a game over to him but he doesn't see any harm from it.

"Alright, Ankh, I'll play but know this; I'm not planning to be your tool." Ankh just stared at him. Andrew then clicked Accept before it seemingly exploded with the installation bar filling up quickly before it was done. It then said 'Welcome to the Accelerated World.' in front of him. Ankh soon disconnected the wire between them.

"Accelerated World? What is that?" Andrew asked before he felt a slight pain in the back of his neck and passing out.

Ankh just stared at the sleeping Andrew. While flicking his Greeed arm.

"_Do you know what you just did!? And I could only do that once!"_

"Yeah, I found a way to make him stronger. Besides technically you and I are different people. Most of your mind is mine so the application could read me as a different person." Ankh answered.

"_Well, when you put it like that."_

"Good, now I have to see how far humans have evolved in this era."

"_Aren't you forgetting something?" _Ankh looks down at Andrew's unconscious body. Ankh sighed before he started to drag it.

* * *

_Andrew finds himself getting up from the ground. The place he is in was in ruin and hears the crying of children. His eyes widened as he recognized it._

"_That voice!"_

_He soon started running for it. He sees faint images of what appears to be a little boy and girl. He reaches his hands out for them but soon several explosions occurred near them._

"_No!"_

_Andrew soon sees the children gone. Andre got on his knees and started crying before screaming._

* * *

Andrew wakes up in cold sweat near a tree.

"About time you woke up." Andrew looks to see Ankh on the top of the tree. Despite Ankh looking like he's pressing the thin air. He's actually on the internet looking up what he can.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"No, I felt a pain in the back of my neck and then…" Andrew then looked at Ankh in realization. "You knocked me out!?"

"My bad." Ankh sarcastically said.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because…I wanted to do that." Ankh answered.

"_Really?"_

Ankh got down from the tree.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour, while you were out I was mastering this." Ankh pointed at the Neuro Linker. "Apparently you humans have evolved so much. I managed to capture a whole bunch of information without even asking. Now…" Ankh looks at Andrew. "Are you connected to the Global Network?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then it shouldn't be long."

"_I have a bad feeling like this."_Taku said.

"Long for what?" Ankh looked at Andrew.

"You'll see." Just then everything went blue for Andrew and Ankh. The next second everything around them was being rebuilt and they all looked like ruins.

"What happened?" Andrew then looked at mirror near him which revealed him in armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. Last was his belt that was rectangular and had three coin slots. In the slots were Taka Medal, Tora Medal, and Batta Medal. This was Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa form.

"I'm in my OOO Form!" OOO remarked.

"Interesting." OOO looked at Ankh. Ankh had his Greeed arm along with a body to match it. Ankh was examining himself. "It appears that I've managed to have a complete body here." Ankh observed as he was in his true Greeed form.

"Wait, is this the game you were referring to?" Ankh nodded.

"This is Brain Burst, what intrigues me is that humans created a world for violence to take place in."

"So you wanted me to play this so you could train me?"

"I need you in the best shape possible." Ankh said before a blazing message appeared in front of them.

"**HERE COMES A CHALLENGER!"**

"Wait I have to fight a player?" OOO asked before he noticed other players watching him. He then sees Ankh jumping onto the roofs of one of the buildings.

"You better win." Ankh said. OOO looks up to see what appears to be his health bar and his name, Kamen Rider OOO. Soon a countdown appeared counting down from 1800.

"Kamen Rider? I actually like it." OOO stated. In front of him was another player. He appeared to be a gray dullish robot with what appeared to be power armor. OOO looked at the name and apparently this character was named Gray Titan.

"You picked a bad day to come here, newbie." Titan said while getting his guns out. Soon a text appeared in front of them.

"**FIGHT!"**

Titan started by shooting at OOO. OOO was running as fast as he can while his legs started to glow green. OOO soon used the Batta Medal's power and jumped around at high places. Titan tried firing his missiles but kept missing.

"Stop moving around and fight."

"Okay." OOO soon jumped and performed a bicycle kick to him with the Medal's power. Titan crashed into a building before a good portion of his health went down. Titan soon thrust himself towards OOO with energy blade and tried to cut him.

OOO's Tora Claw gauntlets activated and OOO defended himself with his claws. OOO then kicked him before slashing at him. As his health was going down Titan quickly slashed at OOO. OOO flew and landed with some of his health gone. OOO also notices the Tora Medal blinking again.

"Ankh! I need the other medal!"

"Idiot! I don't have it here!" Ankh said. OOO then felt an aura coming from his Medal Holder on his left. He opened it and he sees a light green Core Medal with a grasshopper inscription on. OOO placed his Driver back in its original position for getting the Tora Medal out. This catches everyone's attention.

OOO placed the new Medal in, tilted the Driver, and scanned it with the O-Scanner. Huge holographic Medals appeared in front of him.

"**TAKA!"**

"**KAMAKIRI!"**

"**BATTA!"**

Three images of a hawk, mantis, and grasshopper appeared and formed into one symbol before going on OOO's chest. His head and legs remained the same but he now had a pair of mantis sword-like claws.

Titan and everyone else were surprised.

"Who is he!?"

"How is he able to do that!?"

"What kind of Armament is that?"

Ankh, however, remained watching in silence. Meanwhile an armored figure was watching as well. He had a black bodysuit, a blue shark–themed helmet, with a sea–blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and a red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over its boot. He also wields a harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon which it serves as his primary weapon. And on his waist was a belt that had three medals in the middle in a triangular position. This was Kamen Rider Poseidon.

OOO summoned his Mantis swords and quickly slashed against Titan. Soon about 75% of his health was gone. Titan soon went into the buildings. OOO looked around until the visor of his helmet glowed red. OOO started seeing through the buildings until he spotted his target.

"Going somewhere?" OOO then jumped into a window, grabbed Titan, and threw him out. OOO soon got the Tora Medal and switched again.

"**TAKA!"**

"**TORA!"**

"**BATTA!"**

"**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Everyone became confused why there was a song but Poseidon and Ankh ignored it. OOO soon got his Scanner and scanned his Medals again.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

A red, yellow, and green circle appeared in front of OOO in that order. They seemed to be going down and were directed at Titan. OOO jumped and after passing through the red ring he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, then the yellow ring which him gave an aura with claws, and finally the green ring which gave him an aura with legs. OOO aimed both of his legs as he charged.

"SEE-YAH!"

OOO collided with Titan causing a massive explosion. He emerged unharmed as Titan's health was completely gone. All that was left of Titan was a countdown for a respawn. Everyone was cheering while OOO bowed. Ankh just stared at him with a smiled while Poseidon left through a Gray Mirror.

Soon Andrew and Ankh found themselves back in the real world in the same exact position they were in at the exact same time they left.

"Ok, I'll admit that was little fun." Andrew said.

"And quite useful for training you." Ankh said before he left. "Surprised you haven't said anything." Ankh said. Andrew knows that he isn't referring to him but the student.

"_How did it all come down to this?"_Takumu replied.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Poseidon exits the Gray Mirror and assumes his hooded human form. He was on top of a building and a blond teenage boy approached him.

"Yo." The boy greeted.

"Kazari, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored at the hideout, wanted to see how the last 800 years changed." Kazari explained. Kazari was the Feline Greeed and the most distrustful one.

"How did you know I would be?"

"Coincidence. So when are you going to get our Medals back? Along with revenge against Ankh?"

"In due time, for now, just follow my lead."

* * *

(Later)

Later in the day after defeating a Yummy, Andrew and Ankh continued walking.

"Hey where are we going?"

"To find shelter."

"_I don't think my parents would be open to this."_

"I could just use force." Ankh suggested. While Ankh and Taku were inwardly arguing Andrew just stared at them.

"_Someday, I'll find a way to separate them."_Andrew thought.

Soon the two ended up near a school and everyone was leaving. Andrew needed to seat down to think about how he's going to deal with this while Ankh was standing against the same wall but not too far with both arms behind his back until…

"Taku!"

Andrew soon sees a girl with brown hair, a short fat kid, and a girl with long black hair looking at Ankh.

"Taku, something is going on with Kuroyukihime. She's making a spectacle out of Haru here!"

Ankh just looked at them with a confused expression.

"_Who are these humans?"_

"_Well that's Chiyu and Haru. And-."_

Ankh soon changed his arm to its Greeed form. Andrew and Taku can see where this is going.

"_Ankh, wait!"_

Andrew became speechless until he saw Ankh's arm. He started running towards him.

"Ankh! Stop!"

* * *

**AN: That's my OOO story. I hope you like it. Also I have decided on a pairing which is Fuuko. Also think of Andrew as an AR version of Eiji. The two have similar pasts and the same ideals. Anyways, just review or contact me and I'll get to you soon. Don't forget to view my other stories (Which I plan to update next). In case you're wondering, the final scene takes place at the end of Episode 2 of Accel World and that Andrew was able to use the other Medal so easily in Brain Burst is that each Medal is a part of OOO, once he uses it in the real world his mind is slightly adjusted so his Medal can be unlocked in the game. That's it, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
